Protective clothing is an important aspect of many different occupations, sports and activities. Football and hockey players in particular wear clothing with numerous pads sewn into them so as to lessen the chance of injury to various susceptible body parts. A baseball uniform with incorporated padding is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,420. Other examples of prior protective clothing is shown in the patents of the attached information disclosure statement.
Hunting clothing until now has been designed for comfort and weatherability. Separate padding members are often sold as accessory items to cushion the body against gun recoil and bowstring snap, but these pads are often expensive and can be cumbersome to put on and wear in the field.